happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark The Kitty
Mark The Cat is an HTF fan character created by Deviantart user MarkTheTreeKitty1998. He is a dark blue cat with a bane coat, Black turtleneck, Black fingerless gloves, Camouflage pants, and black army boots. Character Bio Mark was born in Happy Tree Town to his Biological Parents, Marco and Marta. They did raise him when he was a baby for a while. (MATURE CONTENT) His uncle at the time Nicknamed "Fury" met a gruesome fate after toying with a puzzle box that had ripped him to shreds. (Guess the reference) His uncle kills his father and tries to kill both him (as a baby no less) and his mother, but was saved by The Cenobites and was taken to hell. The police get to their house and Marta tries to explain what happened but the cops did not believe her and blamed her for Marco's death. She took her baby and ran from them, but she hid Mark behind a bush while he was sleeping. she was taken to a mental hospital. The next day he was found by Giggles and her mother since his crying drew their ears to him. He was then raised by the pink chipmunk family all his life. As a baby, He always liked to play with Giggles a lot and for a while he had to wear some of Giggles' baby dresses until they found new clothes for him. As a kid, some kids often chastised him for being raised by Chipmunks claiming he'll eat them when he gets older. Lucky for him he still had friends by his side like Flippy who as a teen became his first best friend to him even though Flippy was older than Mark. He made other friends in elementary school like PV, RIcky, Bonnie, Twister, Timid and many others. they would play with him and help him against any bullies. As a teenager, Mark wasn't being made fun of anymore. while on a field trip to a laboratory where they were studying some spiders. however one the spiders escape and has been comtaminated in toxic waste. A spider dangles above Mark and as soon as it crawls on his hand the spider bites Mark. Not knowing the spider was radioactive, he swats it like it was nothing. The next day during lunch, he sensed that Bonnie slipped on some apple juice that spilled and caught her and her lunch before they ticked the ground. A minute later he finds a fork sticking to his hand as he tries to get it off he shoots out a web towards somebidy's lunch and acciidentaly flings it towards someone. He then gets into a fight with him but was merely dodging him until Mark punches him across the hall without even knowing his strength. It seemed like he was gonna get in in trouble but his friends were there to cover for him. He then showed Giggles and her mother and both are surprised at what they saw and Mark even told them about what happened at School and they were proud that he stood up to a bully and that his friends told the staff that it was self defence. he then practiced his webbing abilities and fighting skills until he became Spider-Cat. (Yeah I know.) Later in his life he finds his genderbent self Marcia and they go to face his uncle in vengeance for his parents death.They fought until he finds out that Mark is his nephew and regains his memories of what happened that fateful night, his uncle blames himself for what had happened and hopes he could find forgiveness in his nephew. Mark sees that he has regreted the death of his parents and knows that revenge would not leave him satisfied. They reconsile and his Uncle swears to be Mark's Protector to atone for the death of his parents. Personality He is a very fun loving boy who enjoys being with his friends and family and is there for them whenever they're in need. When he's not fighting evil as Spider-cat, he would play video games with his friends, watch TV and Movies with his family or would even draw Pop Culture characters as HTF, his friends, or his many adventures he has,. He also works as a freelance journalist with his trusty video camera. Relationships He has made a lot of friends that he wouldn't be anything without like PV Twister, Miller, Ricky, Timid, Bonnie Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Indigo Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Under Construction